tous les mensonges derrière ses yeux roses
by ylg
Summary: Bastard out of Carolina / L'histoire de Bone :: Bone, à propos des yeux de Shannon et de ce qu'elle y lit.


**Titre : **tous les mensonges derrière ses yeux roses  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom : **L'histoire de Bone (Bastard out of Carolina)  
**Personnage/Couple : **'Bone' Ruth Anne Boatwright, Shannon Pearl  
**Rating : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **les personnages appartiennent à Dorothy Allison et pour écrire cette fic, en absence de toute certitude je vais me dire que c'est juste un roman au lieu de croire que c'est peut-être une autobiographie.

**Thème : **"la couleur de tes yeux" pour 6variations

oOo

À certains moments, il m'arrivait de trouver Shannon étrangement belle. Quand nous étions seules, selon la lumière et l'intensité du moment, peut-être. Quelque chose dans ses traits, quand la haine dans ses yeux n'était plus visible mais qu'elle restait digne et concentrée. Ou simplement quand je ne voyais plus ses yeux. C'est vrai qu'il y avait quelque chose de fascinant dans son apparence étrange. Quelque chose de surnaturel, mais plus forcément de monstrueux.

Et puis sa mère revenait trop souvent briser le charme et s'extasier à son tour. Les roucoulades de Mrs Pearl me révulsaient. Et là, là elle m'apparassait encore plus affreuse à mesure que les mots de sa mère soulignaient comme admirables ce que j'avais moi-même admiré peu avant... et qui alors devenait juste repoussant.

Là, je mourais d'envie de lui hurler ma déception, ma rage et mon horreur. Et quand enfin sa mère relâchait son étreinte et nous laissait de nouveau seules, pour quelques minutes ou plus d'une heure, au lieu d'être soulagée, je devais encore me retenir pour ne pas dégoiser de méchancetés sur elles deux. J'étais au supplice.

Ça aurait si facile de tout lâcher,

« Elle te ment, ta mère. Miraculée, mon cul. T'es une albinos. Tu t'es pas vue dans le miroir, Z'yeux d'Lard ? Ça changera jamais ! Jamais ! Juste venue au monde trop tôt ? Tu parles ! T'es pas finie, et tu le s'ras jamais. »

Shannon Pearl et ses yeux roses de lapin. Shannon Pearl et son visage boursoufflé, sa peau bizarre, ses cheveux trop pâles tout clairsemés. Shannon Pearl et son horrible voix. Shannon Pearl qui résistait pourtant à tout, aux pires méchancetés.

Avec un frisson, quand je croisais son regard dans ces moments-là, je me rapprelais que ça ne servait à rien de lui dire « Dieu t'aime pas, il a pas voulu te finir correctement » en pensant que ça la blesserait.

Elle était au-dessus de ça. On lui avait déjà dit tellement de fois. Et pas question de m'abaisser à répéter toutes les méchancetés que les autres enfants lui disaient. Même si parfois, l'envie crevante me prenait...  
Justement, le but était d'être au-dessus de ça, l'une et l'autre. Mépriser les gens normaux qui se croient mieux.

« Regarde donc comme t'es moche ! Ah ben non bien sûr les miroirs ont trop mal quand tu y mets tes sales yeux d'lard. »

Plus rien ne l'atteignait. Shannon avait vraiment quelque chose de spécial, en plus ou en moins. Quelque chose qui l'exposait aux moqueries. Et quelque chose qui l'en protégeait. Au lieu de se laisser abattre, au lieu d'accepter les moqueries, elle était en colère. Elle brûlait d'un feu perpétuel, celui que je voyais se refléter dans ses yeux roses.  
Je l'admirais et la craignais à la fois. J'avais envie de la protéger. Et parfois, l'envie de lui faire du mal, aussi.

Et sa mère qui roucoulait, qui la trouvait si belle et si gentille. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas se rendre compte, ne pas voir, refuser de voir ce que moi je voyais en Shannon !

J'aurais pu lui dire, pour faire autant de mal à ses parents qu'à Shannon,

« Que des conneries, ce qu'elle dit de toi, ta mère. C'est pas Jésus, dans tes yeux. C'est le Diable. T'es le Diable ! »

Mais non, je ne le pouvais pas.

Je ne l'ai jamais fait – avant notre dispute à propos des chanteurs de couleur. Jamais quand ça n'était que son aspect physique qui se mettait à tant me répugner. Je n'aurais jamais pu, il fallait que je reste plus forte que ça. Ne pas céder, ne pas être aussi vile que tous ces gens qui la haïssaient juste pour ça, ces gens vils que nous haïssions toutes les deux. Sinon, à travers Shannon Pearl, je n'aurais plus eu qu'à me haïr moi-même.


End file.
